Abstract. The Wyoming Sensory Biology Center (SBC), a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), integrates and supports thematic multi-disciplinary sensory biology research at the University of Wyoming. The Administrative core (AC) will assume the organizational and fiscal responsibilities for the SBC. The AC will be responsible for steering the research direction of the SBC, overseeing progress of research projects, coordinating career development and mentorship for junior scientists, reviewing pilot projects, purchasing equipment, improving research infrastructure; and, cost-sharing in start-up packages for research faculty. The AC relies on a team of experienced mentors, internal and external advisory committees under the leadership of the Center Director to guide four Project Leaders toward independent research careers. The SBC will be led by Dr. Qian-Quan Sun, an experienced sensory biologist with a solid federal funding record and extensive mentoring and administrative experiences. The AC of the SBC has the following specific aims: 1) establish a sustainable thematic multi-disciplinary SBC in the University of Wyoming; 2) provide scientific leadership and an administrative structure to oversee the research activities of the four projects and the research core; 3) maintain a rigorous mentoring program to help establish junior scientists as independent investigators and facilitate the selection and recruitment of new junior investigators and new research projects; 4) provide fiscal oversight of the SBC and maximally utilize financial resources to build a sustainable center; 5) coordinate an effective internal and external advisory committee structure to provide expertise, advice, and oversight of the program, and to ensure effective communication between members of the SBC and advisory committees; 6) develop and implement a formative and summative evaluation strategy with specific milestones. Successful operation of the AC will enable the SBC to achieve the following milestones within the initial five years of funding: successful expansion of the state- of-the-art imaging and microscopy core facility, success in all Project Leaders whom competed for R01-level funding; four to six new or early-stage investigators added to the Center; two to four new mentors added (including Project Leaders who recently graduated from COBRE support); and at least 20 manuscripts accepted for publication or published in reputable peer-reviewed journals.